


AU Meme: Cally

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 8 AU scenarios for Cally, written for jaxomsride in a Dreamwidth meme.





	AU Meme: Cally

**Wild West**  
One lone rider on a white horse pulled up as she reached the outlaws’ hideout. There was no chance of escape, but she was not looking for one. Her fellows had been murdered by these villains, and now, she thought, drawing her gun and setting her face, she _would_ have companions for her death.

 

 **Shapeshifters**  
“Where’s Cally?”

Midway through the undignified hunt over the flight deck, Avon came in. “Ah,” he said. “Looking for Cally again? I believe she is currently a vase of begonias in her cabin. She said something about meditating on the fragility of existence. I gather it’s easier in non-sentient form. If you can call any life-forms around here _sentient_ , anyway.”

Sometimes Blake wished Aurons had any other super-human ability other than that of shape-changing at will.

 

 **Fantasy/Fairy Tale**  
“I don’t think,” said Cally to Avon afterwards, “that the prince is supposed to kiss the princess in order to kill the wicked witch.”

Avon merely shrugged. “Funny how life works out. And I never said I was a prince.”

 

 **Apocalypse**  
The nameless entity that had reached into and taken control of this slight form through Orac smiled to itself. Now it could bring this whole universe into darkness like its own…

 

 **Schoolfic**  
“You’re a prefect, though, I bet you could get me off.” Vila gave her his best pleading look.

Cally glared back. “That would be wrong.”

“Would it? I wouldn’t think so.”

“ _No_ , Vila!”

 

 **Police/Firefighters/Medical**  
“I’m worried about Avon and Jenna, sir. They’ve been undercover for too long, don’t you think?”

Blake shrugged. “This is Special Branch. It happens.”

“Well, we don’t want them getting tempted, do we? That information could be worth a lot in the wrong hands.”

He merely smiled. “Come on, Cally – don’t be cynical!”

 

 **Supernatural**  
The medium eventually withdrew from the circle with a sigh, and looked around at them all. “Is there anyone here,” she asked, “who _isn’t_ a sceptic?”

There was a resounding silence. It was, Cally decided, going to be a difficult session.

 

 **Regency**  
Cally dived behind a rocky outcrop as the French rifleman fired, only to discover someone waiting there. She jumped, having been sure she was alone, the remainder of her group of guerrilla fighters having been killed in their last encounter with the French.

“You look as if you could use a hand,” said the man, holding his out as he spoke. “I’m Blake, by the way. And the fellow out there who’s taking care of that inconvenient Frenchman of yours is Avon.”

She stiffened. “You are English? Here with the army?”

“Not precisely,” said Blake. “It’s a little more complicated than that, but let’s say I’m interested in justice and liberty. I’m here to help.”

The other man, Avon, crossed to join them. “He actually is, you know. It’s intensely annoying.”


End file.
